World Domination
by Viperso
Summary: The folks of Hetalia meet a weird group, currently on their way to taking over the globe. America has to deal with the idiotic Asian, Canada has the violent Italian. Spain is stuck with the semi-socially awkward Latino girl, Germany gets the, well, German. Did I mention they make weekly trips to a bar in Spain? Plot bunnies and brainstorms galore. OC centric. Not exactly in order.


Sonia~! The usual please..." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, formerly known as Spain, entered with his two other friends, Gilbert and Francis. Or Prussia and France. He let out long sigh, sitting down on a barstool. "Franny, what am I going to do? Lovi's birthday is coming up..." He moaned. "Franny?"

The frenchman was already off and flirting with the women around the bar. With Gilbert out and drinking. As per usual.

Sonia, the twenty-three year old latino bartender, passed Spain his drink with a smile. She was short (5"1) but well-built, lean muscles hidden underneath her working outfit. Her black hair was tied into a bun, dark chocolate eyes laughing. This had become a regular bar of the three and they had quickly gotten acquainted with her- as she was the owner. There was also the fact that Spain had to keep a keen eye on her. For some reason, she had barely became a Spanish citizen for a year and yet she already controlled at least half of his market. Alfred had the weirdest people in his country.

"S'alright Toni. That guy will be crying on your shoulder in no time," she said, looking to Francis's direction. The blond man was hitting on an blond German girl, from what he could notice- with no luck. True to her word, Francis really did show up, not five minutes later- with a slight limp.

"Toni! Mon ami, I'm sorry I left you but I couldn't resist!" He said with a flourish and a smirk, winking to Sonia.  
"You can never resist Franny," Spain replied. Francis ordered a drink for himself.  
"I never can! And now, our both our hearts have been broken! She caught my eye as soon as I saw her, I tell you Toni! But when I tried to brush her hair back behind her ear, she broke my foot as well! I swear, was she wearing steel-toed shoes? They matched her eyes though, such a piercing blue!" He turned around to Sonia with a grin. "Do you happen to know her name?"

The bartender chuckled. "I do, actually. But you don't want to make a move on... and he's gone." Sonia could only shake her head as the Frenchman found another prey.  
"Soni~!" A new voice whined. Spain was slightly surprised that he hadn't noticed its owner as she casually sat next to him. Then again, that was the only seat left. "My shin hurts..." The bartender smiled in return.  
"Allecra kick you?" The Asian girl nodded and Sonia let out a chuckle."Violent italians..."  
At this Spain couldn't help but interrupt.

"Sorry chicos, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation! Could you help me, because I'm having some trouble on what to do for Lovi's birthday because it's his birthday and I want it to be special and I'm planning on asking him if he wants to move in with me and he's really picky with a short temper and-" The man finally caught onto the fact that he was rambling. "Anyways, what do I get an Italian for his birthday?"  
The Asian girl smirked. "Oh? Someone's in love~!" Sonia chuckled and hit the girl's shoulder.  
"Sorry Toni, but every violent Italian's different." Soni advised. The Asian girl chimed, "Yup! Ours has no interest in romance and loves ice cream and knives also pain..." The girl took another drink, Sonia letting out a sigh as she threw a bottle of whisky into the trash can. Strange...

Spain could have sworn that bottle was full when he came in.

"Anyways, it really depends on the Italian. But if they like something, build on it. We made a knife out of ice cream for her..." An idea popped into his mind.  
"Oh! Gracias, senorita! I have the perfect idea!" He shouted. "Ah, right. I haven't introduced myself. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."  
"Shay Wang-Mu, at your service!" The Asian girl grinned madly, another shot down and the girl looked normal, save for the red tinge. She turned to Sonia. "Where is our violent italian, neh Soni?"

The bartender gestured towards a girl only 5"6 now, with brown curls falling a bit below her shoulders and framing amused amber eyes. She was in a drinking contest with Prussia, Spain realized, and was keeping up pretty well, actually. But the crowd parted, making way for the German girl that France had hit on before. She walked up to the two, who simultaneously slammed their beers down. The brown-haired girl looked up.

"Are we leaving, Katja?" She asked, standing up with her hand raised in concern.  
"We're late for the meeting, Allecra. I'll get the car started, can you get Shay?" The golden haired girl instructed her. Gilbert reached out to stop her, yelling.  
"Hey, we're not done here!" He whined, excited about a drinking rival. Glaring blue eyes met red when the blond girl made a annoying 'tch' at his move and he let go, the look reminding him of the lectures that his brother had given him. HIM. THE AWESOME HIM.

Prussia watched as the girl ran over to Spain, dragging the Asian girl he was talking to off the barstool with no hesitation.  
"**Beeilen Sie sich! Wir sind spät verdammt!"**_(We're late! Hurry up, damn it!) _The blond, now named Katja, girl yelled from out the door, causing the Asian to trip slightly. She turned back, giving Gilbert an awkward smile.  
"Sorry, call us on a Friday or Saturday and we'll have a rematch!" She yelled to him, turning back towards Sonia who threw a dish rag at the girl.  
"Just hurry up, don't keep Katja waiting or she'll kill all of us!"  
"Bye Soni!"  
"See ya, lock your windows!" Allecra yelled  
"It's not like that would stop you from killing me!" The bartender yelled back.

"Who the hell were they?" Prussia asked, walking towards France and Spain who turned to Isabella.

"Oh. Them?" The trio nodded furiously, Francis curious from watching. "Childhood friends from America. Twenty-three, all of us." There was a glint in Sonia's eyes and a smirk grew as she continued talking. "Shay has a nice control over the market at America. Allecra's taking care of Canada and Katja is almost done with Germany."

There was a bit of tension between the Bad Touch Trio now, but Sonia continued, not noticing.

"Of course we're just making sure a teeny bit of profit goes to us. Most of that profit we use for travel and donating, a bit for expanding- I'm not too sure what Allecra does with it but... we're very careful with what we take. A dollar from this company, half of one from there. It's not like we've planned to crash the markets everywhere, no it's more like..."

"Well, to put it simply, they've planned to take over the world."

* * *

**A/N-**

**Right. I need a disclaimer, don't I? **

**I do not own Hetalia. I do not think I own Hetalia, I know I do not own Hetalia. So don't rub it in my face.**

**Well, first story, not much to say? It's an OC story obviously, for my beloved friends. And that violent Italian. I wonder it this will publish right...**

**Very scared of Mary Sues, please inform me if... well... I don't know.**

**Would appreciate reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
